Gibbs family
by Extraordinary Gibblet
Summary: After a near tragedy for the team Tony finds Gibbs is more than his boss and his 'family' and finds there's more to Leroy Jethro Gibbs than meets the eye.
1. Explosion

When Tony heard the explosion he knew it was going to be bad. He was already having a crappy day and then being called into work after he asked for the weekend off just made things worse. Gibbs didn't even care about the weekend off saying half a day Saturday was more than enough time and told him to shut up unless he had something useful to say. After glaring at Gibbs Tony spotted the suspect and took off after him and then the warehouse on the docks exploded. Getting knocked down by the blast and falling ceiling Tony's in shock when he finds himself pinned to the ground by debris. "What the …?" Tony tries to move the debris but finds its harder to do than he though. "Okay, I just have to wait until someone comes in after me." Tony didn't realize most of the warehouse was on fire as he started to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Baby?" Tony was still trapped but could swear he heard his mom's voice. "Tony baby, it's okay stay with me."

"Mom?" His mom appears next to his head. "Mama, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth smiles gently kissing his forehead.

"I came to watch over you sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Tony blinks,

"Confused and tired. I just want to take a nap … it doesn't look like anyone's coming to look for me." Elizabeth chuckles,

"The whole building's on fire baby but they'll find you soon." Tony huffs,

"Yeah right, Gibbs wants to get rid of me. He's probably already gone." Elizabeth chuckles,

"He's going to be right outside until you get out of here. Do you see the debris around you?" Tony looks around and notices he's covered by the debris. "It's keeping you safe until you're found." Tony looks at her,

"Am I dead? Is that why I'm seeing you?"

"No sweetheart you're still alive but I'm always with you. I'm just here to keep you calm and try to protect you from the smoke. More smoke will mean we will meet sooner than I hope to see you." Tony felt like he did as he used to when he was smaller.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetie. What do you want to know?" Tony takes a deep breath.

"Did he ever love me?" Tony found out Anthony Senior wasn't his biological father after he was disowned him but was legally obligated to pay for him until he was 18.

"He did and he still does. You two need to talk sweetheart and really talk with him. That's not really in your heart though … what's on your mind?"

"Why doesn't anyone care about how I feel? I asked for this weekend off and now I'm trapped in a burning building and I'm losing my mind. Gibbs will never respect me and I know he doesn't care what I need." Elizabeth smooths his hair out of his face.

"He cares and he couldn't have seen this coming. No one could know but it doesn't mean that he doesn't care." Tony felt tired and comforted in Elizabeth's care. "Don't fall asleep honey, you need to stay awake." Tony couldn't hear anything and thought maybe he lost his hearing.

"Why can't I hear anything? Am I dying?" Elizabeth shakes her head.

"I'm trying to help you to keep you from getting scared. It's going to be okay but the noises can be scary." Tony smiles,

"Can I ask you something else? Who's my real dad? Why didn't he ever …?" Tony drifts off in thought. "Did he even know about me?"

"No, not until you were an adult. He knew who you were but not that you were his son. He loves you even though he doesn't realize that you're his son yet."

"How can he love me if he doesn't know about me? How does he even know me?" Elizabeth chuckles,

"Because he sees a lot of you in him and thinks of you as a son. Jethro ..." Tony almost chokes and tries to sit up.

"No … there's no way he thinks of me as a son. He never wanted another kid after Kelly and ..." Tony knew for a fact that Gibbs was fixed due to some other stuff but couldn't bring himself to believe Gibbs might be his dad. "He doesn't even care about me. He knew I had this weekend off but insisted that half a day was enough. I never do enough for him." Elizabeth sighs,

"Anthony Damien DiNozzo you listen to me. He may not want another kid but Kelly would've been your little sister not your big sister. He was just another man … I cheated on your father with. A marine on leave who was headed home. Your … Anthony knew but he didn't care because he thought it would hurt Jethro." Tony sighs,

"He still doesn't care about me. He knows I always take this weekend off and what it means … he didn't even care and look where I am."

"He does care and he's waiting outside the building. He's not going to leave you here alone Tony. Jethro also knows what this weekend is and didn't want you to be home by yourself. He was going to invite you over but then this happened so ..." Tony groans as the weight on top of him shifts.

"Yeah but I'm sorry mom, I can't believe that. Anyway he'll probably be gone before the fire's even out. I was right behind the suspect so it's just a fluke that I survived. He's probably already considering new agents to replace me." Tony was sure that imagining Elizabeth only meant he was close to dying and was imagining her but he didn't care anymore. He felt comforted by her presence. "He doesn't care enough to want me to be his son and this just proves it." Elizabeth pulls something from around her neck.

"Here, I want you to have this. Only one man will know what it means and it'll prove to you what I'm saying." Elizabeth slips the necklace over Tony's head as he loses consciousness.

Meanwhile outside the warehouse Gibbs was pacing as the fire fighters put out the flames "Gibbs ..." Gibbs turns to glare at McGee who turns pink.

"Don't you think someone should go back to NCIS and tell Abby. If she hears about it on the news ..." Gibbs wanted to say something but knew he was right.

"You and Ziva go back and tell her what's going on. I'll call as soon as I have any news but right now … I can't go anywhere." Ducky tries to step in.

"Jethro … there's no way that Anthony could've survived. They found ..." Gibbs pulls away,

"I know what they found Duck but there's no way … he wouldn't leave if one of us were in there even with the odds stacked against us." Ducky knew this was true.

"Jethro, you know Abigail's going to take the news bad enough without … I'll tell you what Jethro. You go on and speak with Abigail and I'll remain here. The body will have to return to NCIS so he won't be alone." Gibbs takes a deep breath,

"Call me as soon as they recover … I need to ..." Ducky nods,

"I'll let you know."

At NCIS Abby was watching ZNN where they were covering the explosion and resulting fire when Gibbs, McGee and Ziva got there. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs I was just watching … where's Tony?" Gibbs takes a deep breath,

"He's in the warehouse Abs." She shakes her head.

"No, that's impossible Gibbs. He had the weekend off … he asked for it a month ago like he does every year. Balboa's team's supposed to be on call."

"They were but Morganstern and Phillips got food poisoning last night and we got called in to cover. Tony chased a suspect into the warehouse and ..." Abby slaps him not even registering their shock.

"NO! Don't tell me that Gibbs. That's a lie. You would never call Tony in and ..." She starts to break down,

"He was supposed to go out of town this weekend and why was he chasing the suspect? You know how bad his lungs were … why did you do that to him?" Gibbs takes a deep breath,

"The explosion happened after he chased the suspect in. They already recovered one body but Ducky's there to …" Gibbs sadly walks out of the lab unable to help Abby. He knew McGee and Ziva would be able to handle her but they didn't realize something he didn't think even Tony knew that Tony was his son. He recognized Tony from the childhood pictures after looking up the girl he wanted to marry instead of Shannon and found she was dead and her son was being raised by Anthony DiNozzo senior. Figuring Tony had a better life with him Gibbs didn't do anything but now he would do anything to get that back.

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:**_ Very OCC especially Abby but this is hopefully a little different then the typical Tony's Gibbs' son's stories._


	2. Found

Inside the warehouse as Tony drifted in and out of consciousness Elizabeth stayed with him. While the firefighters and other crews put out the fire and worked to recover the bodies. They had spotted a leg but it was crushed and Tony didn't hear them so they assumed since it didn't move and there was no response that he didn't make it. Tony meanwhile just laid back as Elizabeth comforted him. "Mama, why can't I go with you? No one wants me to be here. Dad doesn't … Gibbs certainly doesn't … it would be just so much easier." Elizabeth sighs,

"It would be so much easier to do that but then you wouldn't have your family. Anthony is just … he does love you in his own way and then you have your family at NCIS." Tony nods,

"Yeah, that's why they're probably all happy that I'm no longer around." Elizabeth's sighs,

"They think you died and they're grieving for you. Jethro went to tell Abby who is just as devastated as he is." Tony huffs,

"If he left then he's not. He always says never leave a man behind. Without him here …" Tony grows quiet thinking.

"Stay awake honey. They're almost here to get you out and soon you'll be able to go home." Tony sighs,

"With these injuries I doubt it. I was just in an explosion, I had pneumonic plague and I'm pretty sure that I broke my ankle." He was feeling cranky and didn't want to stay awake. "Nobody would care if something happens to me here. Everyone already left you said and I don't hear anyone." Elizabeth kisses his head.

"He just went to talk to Abby but he'll join you as soon as possible. On sweetheart you have so many people wanting you to come out of this alive and you'll see." Tony looks at her as the noises become louder.

"I have to go but remember I love you and I'm always with you." The next thing Tony knew some of the debris was lifted from above his head and a bright light shone into his face.

"Hey, what the …?" The light turned off as someone started shouting.

"I've got a live one here." The man's face appears close to Tony's. "Hi I'm Richard Yates, are you Agent DiNozzo?" Tony nods slowly as his head was killing him.

"Yeah, how long have I been down here?" Richard smiles as more debris was moved.

"Almost 12 hours we had to wait for the building to be safe after the fire. Your friends will be glad that we found you alive." Tony moves around but Richard tries to stop him. "Don't move, they're bringing in the back board to carry you out." Tony shakes his head,

"It's just my ankle and I'm fine." He had a headache but he didn't want to be tied down. Is Dr. Mallard here? We were chasing a subject and ..."

"Yeah, he's outside insisting on waiting for us to recover your body." Tony nods,

"Can you talk to him? He knows my medical history but I don't want to be strapped down. I've been trapped for … 12 hours you said so I really don't want to be trapped anymore."

Richard looks at him closely as Tony struggles to sit up only wincing in pain when he moves his ankle.

"Okay, I'll talk to him and see what he recommends." Outside the building Ducky was talking to Tim who reported Gibbs was missing.

"I'm sure he's just taking the time he needs Timothy, don't worry about him. I will call him when I get Anthony's body back to NCIS. He wanted to know when I got him back." Tim sighs,

"Abby's pretty upset about slapping him and ..." Richard rushes up to him.

"Dr. Mallard?" Ducky looks at him,

"Timothy, I will have to call you back. Jethro will come around soon, tell Abigail I will call her later." He hangs up with a sigh. "Sorry about that, I assume you've found Anthony."

"Yes and I'm not sure how it's possible or how it happened but he's alive." Ducky stares at him and Richard smiles. "I know and I spoke to him myself and he asked me to come talk to you. His ankle at the very least is broken but other than that he's moving but doesn't want us to remove him on a backboard."

"I certainly hope not. He's been trapped for over 12 hours alone. Let me see what I have to stabilize his ankle." Ducky grabbed some things and then put on some equipment and followed Richard into the building. "Anthony, what a sight for sore eyes."

"Its good to see you too Ducky. Please tell me you don't think I should go out on a back board."

"Of course not. I brought a brace for your ankle so you can hobble out with some help but you do have to go to the hospital to be checked out." Tony frowns and Ducky chuckles, "You need your ankle set and the typical check of your lungs. I'll call Brad ahead of our arrival." Tony nods as they set his ankle and help him to limp out but just before the exit Ducky and Richard try to cover Tony.

"Abby's going to be watching the news. I don't want to hide." Ducky nods,

"She's most distraught but Timothy's watching her."

"And Gibbs?" Ducky sighs,

"He is missing. He was shaken and went to talk to Abigail but she slapped him and now he's no where to be found." Tony groans as they get him into the back of an ambulance.

"He's probably holed up in the basement. He'll lock the door when he's down there. Let me borrow your phone." Gibbs had a land line down in the basement and only Tony and Jackson had the number after Tony broke down the door worried about him one time.

"I'm not in the mood to talk dad." This causes Tony to laugh and then cough.

"Well I'm glad you think highly of me Gibbs but I think you're a little confused." Gibbs froze on his end of the phone. "Gibbs?"

"Tony is that …?" Tony coughs again as Ducky takes the phone.

"Jethro, its me. By some miracle they found him alive in the rubble and we're on our way to Bethesda." Gibbs takes a deep breath.

"Can you call the others? I know they're trying to reach me but I … Tony knew where to find me." Ducky smiles,

"He did and I'll let the others know to meet us there." When they got to Bethesda Tony looks at Ducky.

"I don't want to stay here if I can help it Ducky. I came because of my ankle and I know I hit my head and I was hallucinating but ..." Ducky smiles,

"Let them look you over and then we'll see what we can do." After they ran some tests and were waiting for the results Abby was the first to find Tony.

"Tony, oh my … are you okay? ZNN reported that you were dead. You scared us." Tony hugs her,

"I'm sorry Abby and I'm not even sure of how I got out of there. I thought I was going to die and they thought they were going to find ..." Abby hugs him tight as the others join him. "Hi," Tim smiles,

"You don't know how good it is to see you Tony. There was no way you should've made it ..."

Abby glares at Tim but Tony chuckles.

"It's okay Abs and I'm sure that it's some kind of miracle." Gibbs nods,

"You can say that again DiNozzo. What did the doctors say?" Tony makes a face,

"My lungs are clear though they ran tests to double check that, I didn't break my ankle like I thought just sprained it badly and I have a concussion. Looks like I won't be into work for a while." Gibbs nods,

"Well you earned some time off." Brad enters the room and looks at all of them standing around the bed.

"Well I have good news, better news and bad news Tony." He groans and Brad smiles, "What do you want first?"

"The bad news then I can see how good the rest of the news is." Tony was sure he'd have to stay in the hospital or worse the tests caught something was wrong with his lungs though he felt fine.

"Well the bad news is that I will recommend that you go home with someone and stay with them for at least a couple of days." They stare at him and Brad smiles. "That's the worst of the news I have so that's the bad news."

"You can stay with me DiNozzo." Tony looks at Gibbs who doesn't look different and wonders about that. "I'm due for more time off than you are."

"Okay, that's fine. So what's the good news and the better news?"

"You can go home and don't have to stay here except long enough to get a walking cast. Your ankle's not broken but that doesn't mean I want you walking around without support. I know you better. The better news is that tests came back and your lungs are clear. I don't know how it happened but you're a lucky man Tony. The smoke alone should've left you in bad shape."

"I know and thanks Brad." After assuring the others he'd call them in the morning or if he needed anything and Abby getting an invite to stay the night with them Tony waited to be released. Abby went to pack up some clothes and movies for Tony and met them at Gibbs' house. Tony had started to think he hallucinated Elizabeth being there until Gibbs wrapped up his ankle in plastic so he could take a shower and he saw the necklace Elizabeth put around his neck.


	3. The truth

The next day while Tony and Abby were eating breakfast Gibbs fixed up the guest room for him. It was unofficially Tony's room already but Gibbs wanted to make sure he was comfortable there too. After a while when he was trying to set up the bed Abby comes up and grabs the other end of the blanket to help him. "Where's Tony?"

"His dad came over. Heard about the explosion and how he survived. He went by the apartment first and hoped he would be here or you would know what hospital he was in. I just thought it'd be good to give them some time alone, he was shaken up." Gibbs made a noise and Abby chuckles.

"Yeah well … Tony seemed okay with him there so I said I'd make lunch but he asked for privacy."

"Who did? Tony or his dad?"

"Tony, not that I can hear much from the kitchen but I guess he wants to talk to him." Gibbs sighs finishing up the bed.

"Well as long as we can hear if there's any yelling from up here." He sits on the bed but before Abby can join him he rushes from the room. "I just remembered we can hear from the master bedroom straight from the living room." Abby follows him the a vent near the bedroom door.

Downstairs Anthony sat on the couch next to Tony who had his leg propped up on the coffee table.

"Junior, you're a guest in someone's home. You shouldn't put your feet on someone else's furniture."

"I'm supposed to keep it up and Gibbs told me to put it up here. He makes me follow doctor's instructions." Tony had thought about it before Anthony got there and realized it was little things like that reminded him of the fathers he saw growing up.

"Well … just don't take advantage of his hospitality Junior. You should return to your apartment and I'm sure NCIS will pay for someone to care for you since you were injured in the line of duty." Tony sighs,

"What do you want me at the apartment for? I can't climb the stairs and the elevator's out so I'm staying here." Anthony looks towards the stairs.

"I need to borrow some money Junior but I don't want your boss butting into our business. I know he means well but ..." Tony tries not to groan out loud when Anthony spots the necklace he was wearing.

"What's that? What are you wearing?" Tony touched the necklace as Gibbs looks at Abby upstairs and she shrugs. "Where did you get this?"

"I uh … I got it yesterday." Anthony slaps him sending Gibbs and Abby downstairs.

"How dare you! How dare you sit there and lie to me. I buried that thing with Elizabeth and you're going to lie to me."

"What's going on down here? Are you okay Tony?" Tony was rubbing his cheek,

"Yeah just fine boss." Anthony was shaking.

"You're going to let a liar and a thief stay in your house. He stole that necklace from his mothers casket and now he's going to say he got it yesterday. You were were in a warehouse that was on fire so there's no way that you got it yesterday. I knew you were no good and this just proves it. You're no son of mine. Elizabeth tried to turn you into my son and ..." Anthony stops realizing what he was saying.

"What? Like I don't already know that I'm not your son? I've known since you disowned me and I have the paperwork to prove it Anthony. You want mama's money? Here then." Tony took his wallet from the side table and took out a card. "There's exactly half of the money I get every month since I turned 25." Anthony refuses to take the card.

"Junior I ..."

Tony takes a deep breath as Abby goes to him.

"No, you made your decision and I've known since mom died." Anthony turns red and Gibbs motions to the door.

"I think it's time you leave." Anthony shakes his head.

"He's my son and he needs to go home where he'll be comfortable and home."

"This is his home and if he wants to talk to you then he'll be in touch." Tony holds out the card.

"If you want the money then here. That's where I get the money you ask for from." Anthony takes a deep breath and takes the card.

"Junior ..." Tony hobbles to the stairs and Abby helps him upstairs. "Jethro I ..."

"We heard everything upstairs while getting the guest room ready for him. I wanted fresh bedding and ..." Anthony looks at him.

"Junior's my son but … he's right." Gibbs looks at him.

"I know about your past and I know what you've done to him. If he wants to contact you fine but you're no longer welcome at my house."

"Who do you think you are? I might not be his biological father but … I still raised him and ..."

"Who do you think would take such an interest in Tony if they didn't know him better? Who do you think gave Eliza that necklace? Yeah I gave it to her but when I returned to port you two were married." Anthony turns red and Gibbs went on. "The only reason I haven't said anything was because I thought he had a good home with you. She promised me that you would take care of him and you did but not the way he deserved."

"You can't cut off contact … he's a grown man and ..."

"Like I said if he wants to contact you that's fine or you can reach him through his phone. We'll get it replaced today but you're no longer welcome here."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"My son was in an explosion yesterday and almost died. He could've died and you came here not to check on him but to get money and you hit him. That's more than enough reason. Now get out."

When Anthony left Gibbs went upstairs and turned towards the master bedroom instead of the guest room where he was sure Abby and Tony would be listening to him.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"I didn't steal the necklace. I never saw it before yesterday. I can't explain what ..."

"I know Tony and I know something happened down there. I talked to Ducky this morning and the debris alone should've injured you severely much less the smoke and fire. How much did you hear?"

Tony shrugs but Abby nudges him.

"Enough that you know I'm your son."

Gibbs sits down with them.

"I should've said something sooner but I was worried that you would be mad that I didn't say something before. I knew Eliza was pregnant but like I told your father they were married when I returned. I believed her when she said he would take care of you but when I knew better I thought you'd be mad that I didn't say something sooner."

"If you knew … do you want me to leave?"

"No of course not but I did a lot of thinking last night and I want you to move in here. I know you like your privacy and everything but ..." Tony looks at him and then Abby who was smiling.

"I don't … I don't know."

"Well think about it but you can stay here for now. If it doesn't work out then I understand but you've stayed here before."

"Yeah before I knew you were my uh … father. It changes things." Gibbs knew this.

"Okay just think about it. Did you make a list of what groceries you want from the store?" Tony nods,

"I can get them, I can ride the scooter around the store if you'll come with me Abs." She nods,

"Sure," Tony looks at Gibbs.

"I just need to get out for a while and not be cooped up. They wanted to put me on a back brace last night and Ducky saved me from having to. I couldn't ..." Gibbs nods,

"I understand and do what you need. Do you guys want a ride?" Abby smiles shyly as she still didn't get a chance to apologize for the day before but Tony agrees. He knew Gibbs was trying even if things were odd but he wanted to try.


	4. Mini vacation

A few days after the explosion Tony and Gibbs had to go to NCIS for some paperwork. They hadn't talked much but since Tony was only down with a broken ankle if he wanted some time off he had to fill out the paperwork. Tony only wanted to take the time off because he hated desk duty but he had no idea of what to do for the rest of his time off though he had some coming. "Well what do you think about going to Stillwater for a couple of weeks?" Tony looks at him startled as Stillwater still seemed sacred to Tony. "Look I know you and I have some things to work out but I told dad about you and he'd like it if you went."

"I can't go there … that's your hometown and where you grew up. You made it clear that it was off limits and just because ..." Gibbs sighs,

"It wasn't you Tony … I knew the others would stick around and then ask questions. Why don't we go down this weekend and then if you want to stay you can? We just have to file an incident report about the explosion and you for leave and then we can go home and pack." Tony nods,

"Can I ask you something?" Gibbs nods as he pulls into the navy yard. "Why did you make me work last weekend? I asked for the weekend off and ..." Gibbs sighs,

"I was just going to invite you over so you wouldn't be alone. I know it's when Elizabeth died but things just ..." Tony sighs,

"I just wanted to be alone. There are just times when I miss her so much it hurts and ..." Gibbs sighs,

"I know and I understand Tony. I really do and I wanted to make it easier for you not to be alone. I certainly didn't mean for you to be blown up."

"I hope not or we might have a problem. Will I have time to go see Abby and the others?" Gibbs nods,

"Take the time you need I know everyone's worried about you."

"Are we going to tell Vance? I mean I don't care but he find find another reason to split the team. Things are weird and everything but I don't want to go to another team." Gibbs smiles,

Then we don't have to say anything." Inside NCIS Tony sat at his desk going through his drawers looking for a photo album.

"What are you looking for Tony?"

"A photo album, my dad sent me. I brought it to show Abby so now I just need to find it." Gibbs tosses it to him.

"You left it on your desk the other day and I didn't want anyone being nosy." Tony smiles,

"Thanks boss," Ziva looks at Tony.

"So what do you plan to do for your time off? Are you going to stay around DC?" Tony knew she was fishing for answers and while he did trust her to have his six he didn't know what she would give back to Rivkin or Eli David.

"No actually Jackson Gibbs invited me to go spend some time in Stillwater since I'm injured and don't like desk duty. Gibbs and I are heading down there later." There wasn't any use in denying it since McGee could easily trace his phone.

"Well that sounds good Tony, tell him I said hello." Ziva looks at Gibbs before speaking.

"Do you think that is wise? I mean why would he ask you to go stay there." Gibbs looks up from the paperwork.

"I don't see why that's any business of yours Officer David. If you two are done you have the rest of the week off. I'm sure that Mr. Rivkin would like to spend some time with you." Ziva leaves in a huff and Tim looks between them.

"Uh … are we going to be needed at all this week? My grandmother would like to spend time with me but she's in Florida." Gibbs shakes his head.

"Nope just be here Monday at 7 and have a safe trip." When Gibbs was talking to Vance Tony hobbled to see Abby and Jimmy. Jimmy had been texting him to check on him but wouldn't go to Gibbs' house and Tony had to tell Abby they were going to Stillwater.

"Tony, it's so exciting you get to go meet your grandpa finally. It's so cute." Tony rolls his eyes and Abby narrows her. "The last time you were there you couldn't ask what you wanted to know but now Gibbs won't stop you."

Tony laughs uncomfortably and neither noticed Gibbs and Vance come off the elevator.

"Abs, I'm not going just to find out about him. It's weird enough without trying to pry out any information. He's probably just being nice offering to let me stay. Gibbs doesn't need to tell him who I am so ..." Vance clears his throat behind them and they both jump. "Director I uh ..." Vance puts his hands up.

"It's okay Agent DiNozzo I already know. I came down here to talk to you about it and assure you that I won't be splitting up the team because the two of you are related." Tony smiles,

"Thanks, I'm still new to this … working with a relative that is." Vance nods,

"I can only imagine. I don't think I could work with my wife and that's not the same. Gibbs handed in your leave form but like I told him you also have two weeks you can take off for being injured on the job. Dr. Pitt recommended it when he gave me your injury report and then if you want additional time off just let me know." Tony nods,

"Thanks, I will." Vance leaves and Tony stands there awkwardly as he knows Gibbs heard some of what he said. "I'm going to go say hi to Ducky and Jimmy. Jimmy's been anxious to make sure that I'm alive and in one piece." Gibbs nods,

"Okay and for the record dad does know you're his grandson. He said there was something and he's been bugging me to go back for a visit and to take you with me." Tony leaves Abby's lab with a smile and heads to autopsy where Ducky and Jimmy are aruging.

"I'm sure that Jethro won't mind you going over to visit Anthony, you are his friend after all Mr. Palmer."

"I don't even know where he lives." Tony smiles,

"Well it doesn't matter since we're going to Stillwater for at least the weekend and I might stay longer." Ducky smiles,

"Anthony, how are you doing?" Tony shrugs,

"I'm feeling better but we came to fill out some paperwork and like I said we're going to Stillwater. I was wondering if you have any of those over the counter pills for pain. The last thing I want is to start acting goofy over there." Ducky nods,

"Will they be okay for your ankle?"

"Yeah it's not that painful except at night because of the weather but I don't want to take the chance." Ducky nods,

"Sure," Jimmy smiles,

"I'm glad to see you're up and about. Stillwater's where Gibbs grew up right?" Tony nods,

"Yeah … he's my biological father so we're trying to get to know each other and his father wants me to stay there. He seems nice when we met him a couple of months ago." Jimmy smiles,

"Well be glad you have a family who wants to meet and know you."

"Yeah I know and he wanted me to go back before he knew that we were related so ..." Jimmy smiles,

"Have fun and it beats desk duty." Tony chuckles as Gibbs comes by to check on him. After promising to stay in touch they leave just stopping for snacks for the trip. Tony hoped the drive wouldn't be weird but Gibbs let him pick the radio station and didn't complain when it was classics. Tony thought it was a nice change but was still worried about the trip to see Jackson though he thought it could be fun.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This is during season 6 before Ziva returns to Israel


	5. Petey

When Tony and Gibbs were almost half way to Stillwater Tony's ankle starts to throb and though he doesn't say anything Gibbs knows. He pulls into a diner so they could grab lunch and stretch their legs. Tony was in a walking cast but his ankle still ached from time to time if he didn't move it and he was trying not to irritate Gibbs by moving around too much. "What are we doing here? I thought we were driving straight to your dads."

"Yeah but then I saw your ankle was giving you trouble so why not stop? We need to eat and dad's not expecting us until later we just got an early start. I know you need to stretch and I'm getting hungry that's why I stopped at this one." Tony's stomach growls as they smell the food coming from the diner. "I bet you're hungry too." Tony grins,

"Yeah just a little. I didn't think I was but everything smells good." Gibbs nods,

"It is good and they give you plenty of food." After eating they came out to find a woman and a little boy who was crying. "I wonder what that's all about." They head over and the boy starts crying harder.

"Jacob, look at who you're disturbing now. I told you we can't afford to keep Petey so ..." Jacob starts crying harder but before Gibbs can ask they hear a whimper from a box next to the boy.

"Is that Petey?" The little boy nods,

"Uh huh, mommy says we can't keep him no more but I don't want him to go." The woman sighs.

"We're moving to DC and it's just not possible with two small children and a dog. Sorry if we're disturbing you but … as you can see Jacob's not too happy with trying to find him a new home." Gibbs smiles,

"What about when you get to DC? Will you be able to take care of him?"

"No, I'm afraid not or I would've left him with my sister. The mama dog just died and Petey's the only one who survived. Jake honey we can't keep him there's no room and I can't afford another mouth to feed right now." Tony was crouched by the box scratching the brown and black dog.

"How much do you want for the dog?" The woman's startled,

"I'm just giving him away Sir. We can't ..." Jacob speaks up,

"Ten dollars." This causes his mom to turn red and Jacob looks at her. "You said we don't have enough money to eat mommy." Gibbs pulls out his wallet and pulls out a 20.

"Do you know what your mommy and little … uh sister like to eat?" Jacob nods,

"Uh huh, hamburgers but Cissy likes the french fries." Gibbs hands Tony the money.

"Can you go get them some food to go? Two hamburger meals and a large order of fries. Also some milk for the little lady in the back." Tony smiles and Jacob runs ahead with them as the lady turns red.

"I can't ..." Gibbs shakes his head.

"That's my son and we're taking a road trip to see my dad. He raised me that you help out anyone in need and you seem to be in need. I think Tony's taken by the dog too and … well we just found out we're father and son so ..." The woman smiles,

"Jacob's dad got him the mama dog so … I do want her to go to a good home but ..." Gibbs smiles pulling out a business card and writes down his home number.

"Tell Jacob he can call any time to check on Petey and maybe you guys can come visit him. I'm a federal agent so you can call the number in the front and have me checked out." The woman smiles,

"Thank you and I'm sure he'll call at least once a day or so." Gibbs chuckles,

"Petey's going to be in Stillwater with Tony for a while but I'm sure it'll be fine. Just call and I'll let you guys know when he's there." The woman smiles as Tony and Jacob come out laughing.

"Mommy, Tony let me get ice cream and they put it in ice for later. He said I had to share with Cissy though."

"Did you thank him?" Jacob smiles,

"Thank you Tony. Are you going to take Petey now?" Tony looks at Gibbs.

"We are and do you know what? We live in DC so you can call and check on him in a couple of weeks. He's going to stay with Tony at my dad's house." This made Jacob happy and he helped Tony load him into the truck.

"Will you take good care of him?" Tony smiles,

"Sure I will and I'll make sure he gets plenty of exercise." Jacob grins,

"He likes dog bones but he doesn't eat people food. Mommy says that's bad for dogs but he also likes to swim but then he shakes and gets water everywhere. He also likes to run and play and have his tummy rubbed." Tony smiles,

"I'll make sure he gets all of that okay?" Jacob nods still looking sad and Tony smiles.

"You got his number right?" Jacob nods and Tony smiles. "I'll tell you a secret he's my dad so he'll make sure that I take good care of Petey and he'll have plenty of fun." This got a smile to Jacob's face and he ran off with his mom.

"Well that went easier than I thought." Tony nods,

"What's your dad going to think about bringing me and a half grown mutt?" Gibbs chuckles rubbing Petey's head who just loved the affection.

"He'll welcome both of you and he can stay at my house for now when you guys get back. That way he has the yard to play in and plenty of shade. Dad loves dogs and Petey just needs a good home."

"Jacob was excited about the food and getting to pick out what he wanted on his burger and what his sister liked to eat too." Gibbs smiles turning back before heading towards to stop.

"I meant to give her some money for the rest of the trip. Can't leave them starving the rest of the way." The family was sitting at the picnic tables outside the diner and enjoying their burgers and fries.

"Mister, are you bringing Petey back?"

"Nope, we forgot to pay your mom for him." The lady turns red,

"You did enough buying us some food. My family's in DC and ..." Gibbs pulls some money out of his wallet.

"Just passing it on Ma'am and making sure your little ones have something special. If you don't need it then get them something special in their new home."

"Thank you … it doesn't seem like enough but ..."

"It's fine and don't worry about it." When Tony and Gibbs were back on the road Tony looks over at Gibbs.

"Passing it on?"

"When I was stationed in California Shannon and Kelly were making the move by themselves. I had to ship out unexpectedly and we weren't talking to her parents and what little money we had was quickly used up. Shannon tried driving from DC to California but made it to that stop. Kelly was maybe 18 months old and sick, they hadn't eaten and it was just bad for them then the car broke down. Some man not only got them food but paid a tow truck to get them to Stillwater. We weren't talking to dad much either but that was the closest she could get without going back to her parents." Tony takes a deep breath.

"That's still another hour or so isn't it?"

"Yeah and he wouldn't tell her how much the tow was and dad says he never saw the man again. Towed the car and drove them himself to make sure they were okay and made it there. Would've paid for a doctor for Kelly too but she calmed down in a cool car and seeing dad." Tony smiles,

"She sounds like she was a great kid." Gibbs takes a deep breath.

"She was and she understood me going away better than Shannon and I did sometimes. She always knew to help others if she could help it and would've loved to have a big brother." Tony thinks about this.

"Yeah but what would Shannon have thought?" Gibbs chuckles,

"Not much actually. She knew … I didn't know if things would go bad and you'd be thrust into my life so I told her. I also hoped you would want to look for me one day if you found out about me." Tony nods,

"I think I would've but I didn't think about it then when I found out because he was still my dad. It's weird but ..." Gibbs shakes his head.

"It's not weird, he's the man that raised you." They ride in silence for the rest of the trip only commenting on traffic and Petey who seemed happy to sit in Tony's lap and look out the window. Tony never had a dog so it was a new experience but he enjoyed having Petey in his lap and licking his face.


	6. Jackson and Petey

When Tony and Gibbs pull into Stillwater and up to Jackson's store Petey was jumping around the front seat. Tony was trying to control him but Gibbs just chuckles as Jackson comes out of the store and Petey jumped across Gibbs out of the truck to Jackson who was surprised to see him. "Petey, how did you get here?" Tony scrambled out as fast as he could after him.

"Hi Jackson, you know Petey?" Jackson scratches Petey behind his ears.

"I sure do but how did you boys get him. He just left this morning with Jacob and Laura … they had her little girl with them too." Gibbs smiles,

"We came across them though I didn't know who they were. The mom said they couldn't keep him and Tony needs a pet. Teach him some responsibility." Tony looks up,

"Hey!" Jackson chuckles,

"Well come on in, I wasn't expecting you for another few hours so I have no one to cover the store. Come on Petey," Petey follows Jackson in and sits at the end of the counter. "Now how are you doing Tony? You had me very worried when I heard about the explosion and learned you were the agent caught in it."

"I'm doing better, only my ankle was hurt and it was just fractured. Well some bumps and bruises but I'm doing better than they expected." Gibbs nods,

"It's some kind of miracle that he made it out of there." Tony took time to look around the store more closely since he didn't want to be too nosy under Gibbs' watch before and Gibbs remembered something. "Tony, can you give Abby a call and let her know we made it? Tell her about Petey so she can gather some stuff up for him."

Tony grins laughing when Petey looks up at his name and dials Abby's phone.

"Hey Tony, did you guys get there yet? I was starting to worry about you and Gibbs."

"Yeah we got here a little bit ago and Gibbs said to call you and let you know."

"Well that's good I'm super bored here already with everyone already gone. Vance said I could leave at the end of the day until next week but I don't know what I'm going to do." Tony smiles to Gibbs and Jackson.

"Well you could buy some dog supplies for Gibbs' house."

"But Gibbs doesn't have a dog." Before Tony could elaborate Abby squeals. "Is he getting a dog? What kind do you know? Oh that will be so cute for you to play with."

"Abby calm down and we already have a dog. We found a lady who couldn't keep her dog at the diner we stopped at. He's just a mutt but he's very friendly and hyper." Gibbs calls out.

"Ask her when is she getting off of work? I'll call Vance if she wants to come down here."

"She said she only has until the end of the day and then can take the rest of the week off like you guys." Gibbs nods towards the phone and Tony smiles. "Gibbs says if you want to come down to go ahead and come."

"Okay, I'll drive down … lets see I'll get home around 6 or so and then pack up my things so … I'll drive down tomorrow so I'm more awake. I haven't been sleeping good but it'll be fun there." Tony knew she loved spending time with Jackson like he did.

"Tell her I'll go pick her up tonight and we'll be back later." Tony looks at him and Gibbs smiles. "Dad thinks you won't relax if I'm here and wants to get to know you."

"Tell him okay and I'll try to sneak out of here early. It's not like anything good's going on." Gibbs calls Vance who knew Abby was itching to leave and then left after her.

"I'll call you guys later when we're on our way back."

Petey didn't move from the end of the counter making Tony wonder. "How often did he come in here?"

"He would walk Jacob to the store on the way to school and Jacob would pick him up after. Laura worked and he'd tear up the house. They loss their dad over the summer to the mines so she had to move where there was better work."

"I think he knew where we were coming because he was all over the place on the way here. Gibbs said that Jacob could come over and visit sometimes and that made him happy." Jackson nods,

"He's a real dog person and I knew they were going to get rid of him but I don't know about having a dog full time. By the time Jacob picks him up he's rearing to go. Petey, wanna play ball?" Petey went behind the counter and brought out a ball dropping it at Jackson's feet. "Why don't you guys toss it outside. You can sit on the bench and he'll bring it to you." Petey ran in the street for a while when Tony tossed the ball and came back in hot and tired.

"It seems fun to play ball with a dog." Jackson chuckles,

"It can be but they're a lot of work too. Didn't you ever have a dog growing up?"

"No, my father wouldn't allow it though my mom promised me one. She got sick and passed away and father wouldn't allow one after that. Then when I moved out I lived in apartments and can't have one. With the hours I worked as a police officer and now an agent it's not fair to have a dog locked up in an apartment."

"Well he'll love a yard. Laura didn't have a big yard but Jacob would take him for walks and he stayed here for attention during the day. He just needs food and water to be fine and a yard he'll be good." Tony nods,

"Well I'm off for at least two weeks for medical leave and then I can take more if I want. I don't want to be on desk duty for longer than I have to."

"Like Jethro he hated to be stuck somewhere. So tell me about yourself? I've been telling Jethro to bring you the next time he came for a visit before he told me that you were my grandson." Tony looks at him and Jackson smiles. "You remind me a lot of him before Ann died and he was happier."

"My father says I was happier before my mom died but people seem to think I'm happy now. Makes me wonder how I used to be."

"I'm sure the same way, you probably found that happiness again. Since Jethro returned to DC we can get some dinner at the dinner if you'd like. Petey likes to go in there too and he'll sit under the table."

"Sounds good if he'll actually sit there." Jackson smiles,

"The whole town knows Petey and they'll be fine with him."

When they went to eat people were happy to see Petey and were nice to Tony when they realized he was Jackson's grandson and not just a federal agent. True to Jackson's work Petey sat under the table and Tony smiles.

"Jacob said he doesn't eat table food. It's just weird, I used to have a friend whose dog would eat his vegetables and that was the only table food he'd eat. His mom used to praise him for it until he took some from her plate and they realized where his vegetables went."

"Well that's creative and there's worse things for a dog to eat."

Later when they went to Jackson's house after dinner he helped Tony set up in the guest room making a bed for Petey.

"Do you want him to sleep with you or outside? He did both but I bet he'd like to at least sleep in your room." Jackson knew Petey slept with Jacob but didn't know if Tony would be okay with it.

"He can sleep in here. I don't mind." Tony wanted him to sleep in there but didn't know how Jackson felt. When Petey jumped on the bed at Tony's feet they chuckle. "Well he knows where to go."

"He's a good dog and he always slept with Jacob." They stay talking for a few more minutes about the next day and exploring with Abby. Tony had a feeling that something was going on but didn't know what could possibly happen and knew Gibbs would tell him if there was.


	7. Oh baby

When Tony had been with Jackson for just over a week Gibbs and Abby returned to Stillwater. Tony was enjoying himself there and Jackson was fun to get to know though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. When Gibbs called saying they were coming for the weekend Tony knew something had happened. He didn't have much time to think about it as Gibbs called when they were close to Stillwater to warn them. "What do you think Gibbs and Abby are coming here for?" Jackson was curious too.

"I don't know but if they're coming in the middle of the week it must be important. Jethro didn't say what was wrong?" Tony shakes his head.

"No, just that they were coming here. It sounded like they were at a truck stop but I didn't hear Abby. I just have a feeling that something happened so I'm worried." Jackson pats him on the arm.

"There's no use in worrying about something until they tell us what to worry about."

Tony knew this was true and went back to stocking shelves until he saw Gibbs' car pull up front and him and Abby slowly get out and then Abby get something from the back seat. They were both stunned when she gets out of the backseat with a baby.

"Who's the baby?" Gibbs and Abby look at the baby who starts fussing again.

"Tony, meet Alexander Morris Benoit DiNozzo." Tony looks at Gibbs and then the baby and back to Gibbs.

"She never said … how did you … when …?" Gibbs sighs,

"She brought him by this morning expecting to just abandon him with you. I got legal's advice and she signed over all rights to him giving them to you. I don't know why or how but ..." Tony looks at the baby who was starting to cry and Jackson takes him.

"What a handsome little guy he is. Is he your son Tony?" Tony nods,

"Yeah … according to his mother if the name is any indication. What's wrong with him? Why is he crying?" Abby shrugs,

"He's been doing that if we're not moving with him. Jeanne said that he ate this morning but he's been fussy since she left." Jackson makes a noise before grabbing some things.

"Just because he ate once today doesn't mean he's not hungry again. Come here little guy, lets get you some food." Gibbs sighs,

"I know they eat more than once but she said he would be fine until around noon." Jackson looks at him as Alexander eagerly takes the food Jackson offers him. "It's been a long time dad since I've been around babies and that wasn't my department when Kelly was a baby."

"Jeanne's also a doctor so we trusted that she knew what she was talking about." Tony watches Jackson feed the baby.

"I don't know the first thing about babies. I didn't even know she was pregnant … what if the baby's not even mine." Gibbs gave him a look and Tony shrugs. "How old is he?"

"He's 9 months old and she was pregnant the last time you saw her. Look she sent you a phone number to call her on." Tony took the number and went outside while Gibbs and Abby talked to Alex who was happily eating some food. Quickly sitting at the bench Petey sits at Tony's feet like usual and Tony dials Jeanne's number.

"Hello?"

"Jeanne, it's me." Jeanne takes a deep breath.

"I guess you've heard from Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah, he brought Alex here to me in Stillwater. I just called to get some answers. Why?" Jeanne doesn't say anything and Tony sighs. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"You don't love me and I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I know it's not fair but I just thought ..." Tony doesn't say anything and Jeanne sighs. "I thought I could do it but after papa … I have no family but I know you do. I tried to call you but some guy said that you were Agent Afloat and ..." Tony groans,

"Yeah, Dir. Sheppard was killed and I was blamed along with my partner so I was sent Agent Afloat. Look I don't know why you decided to drop him off today but ..."

"I can't care for him and I couldn't give him up for adoption without your permission but then I realized something. You didn't tell me the truth when I asked if your love was a lie and I hoped that you would love Alex. He is a good boy but ..." Tony glances in the store where Gibbs is blowing on his stomach.

"I have family and they already love him." Jeanne's silent and Tony takes a deep breath. "I found out recently that Gibbs is my biological dad and I'm here visiting his dad. Gibbs is in there playing with Alex but I want to know something. Why did you tell them Alex didn't need to eat until noon? The drives over 4 hours."

"That's what his nanny said and she's the one who cares for him. I can't handle his day to day needs and she wanted more money so … he's clingy and cries all the time. I just don't know how to handle it."

Tony figured she just didn't trust her instinct and could hear Alex laughing from outside while Petey watched them.

"My grandpa knew he was hungry and now he's in there laughing while they play with him. Are you going to want to spend time with him or anything? I'm still going to be here another few days and then I have to return to find him a day care before I return to work."

"What happened to your job? I thought you still worked for NCIS."

"I do … did you hear about an explosion last week where a federal agent was caught in it? That was me and well I'm on medical leave. I'm okay and I will take care of Alex." Jeanne's quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't know if I can see him again. It might be better if I don't so that way you can move on with him." Tony sighs,

"You can always call to check on him if you want. Like I said I'm probably going to be here through the weekend but I'll be back in DC next week." Jeanne sighs,

"I don't know I'll have to think about it. I enclosed anything you might need to know about Alexander but you can reach me at this number if you have any questions." Jeanne hangs up and Tony goes back into the store.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she basically doesn't want anything to do with us but it's okay. Alex will be fine without her." Abby smiles,

"Well good and you can settle a debate." Tony groans,

"Already?" Gibbs chuckles,

"Yeah well if this is too soon we understand but uh ..." He looks at Jackson who shakes his head and Abby who rolls her eyes.

"They want to know who's grandpa and who's papa?" This takes Tony by surprise. "Gibbs told Alex to come to grandpa and Jackson wanted that name so they've been debating on another name to use for him to call them." Jackson nods,

"This little guy needs family and though it's new to you ..." Tony takes Alex who just looks at him.

"What do you think little man? Who do you want as grandpa?" Alex just looks at him and Tony laughs. "Well that's a lot of help. I have no idea so I'll let the two of you work that one out." Gibbs nods,

"What did you call your grandparents?"

"Anthony's parents were Grandfather and grandmother while I don't remember mama's parents very much. Anthony's parents were very formal so ..." Alex makes a face and then leans against Tony gently. "I can't believe ..." Gibbs smiles,

"You should've seen Vance's face. I thougth telling him that you were my son was funny. I think he's getting a kick out of me being a grandpa more." Tony chuckles,

"Well there's that. What do you think Abby?" She shrugs,

"Gibbs could be papa because Jackson looks more like a grandpa and when you call him grandpa it won't confuse Alex." Tony turns red and Jackson chuckles,

"We haven't made it that far but she has a point." Tony nods,

"Okay then it's settled." Gibbs gets a playpen from the car so Alex can take a nap and they go over a list of things they need from town for Alex. Vance's wife already said she would watch Alex so Tony didn't have to worry about that and he would probably be able to return to the field sooner than he hoped so he wouldn't be out of work too long. During the rest of the weekend plans were made as Alex got used to them and the attention they gave him. Tony though started to realize that Jeanne never raised him the nurse did and she probably neglected him since it reminded him of someone else but he couldn't think of who.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This storyline came to me while watching Season 5 of NCIS again. I think and have always thought Jeanne looked pregnant when she accuses Tony of murdering her father so I'm running with it.


	8. Truth is out

The first couple of months of living with Gibbs and Alex were eye opening for Tony. Alex was still quiet and mostly entertained himself even for a baby. Jackie reported that he never fussed except if he was hungry which Tony gave the okay for him to be fed as often as he was hungry since the pediatrician said he was underweight. About a month before his first birthday while doing cold cases Tony started to throw spitballs at Tim when Jackie showed up with Alex. "Hey now, you don't want to show Alex bad habits now do you?" Tony smiles as Ziva looks over curiously.

"Mrs. Vance Tony could not show anyone how to do anything. Who is this cutie?" Tony takes Alex from her blowing on his stomach making Alex giggle. "Tony, is that really appropriate to do to a strangers baby?"

"Ziva for your information my son likes to have someone blow on his tummy. Don't you big boy." Alex giggles as Tony does it again and Ziva frowns.

"You do not have a son Tony." Abby comes off the elevator.

"I heard there was a cute baby in the building. Hi Alex, hi Mrs. Vance. Is everything okay?" Jackie chuckles.

"Yeah, Alex was getting bored at home after we walked Petey so I thought I'd bring him for a visit to see his daddy. Leon said the team was on cold cases since you just finished a big case." Tony gave Alex to Abby who coo'd over him.

"Yeah and thanks for bringing him by. Thanks for going by and walking Petey too." Tim looks at him as Gibbs and Vance come down the stairs. "Petey's my dog and Alex is my son with Jeanne. I only found out about him after the explosion." Tim knew Tony had trust issues with Ziva so didn't take it personally he didn't tell them about Alex.

"Well he sure is cute. You're watching him Mrs. Vance?"

"Yes, it's nice to have a baby in the house again." Vance clears his throat.

"Let's not get any ideas now." Alex who knew Vance as he sometimes dropped the kids off after school babbles to him. "He seems to be getting bigger. What have you been feeding him?"

"He loves to feed himself and often. He eats noodles, puff cereal, cheerios, rice anything he can put in his mouth actually." Vance smiles,

"That sounds like the kids. If you guys want a few days off just keep your phones on and don't go far. You're on call in case we need you." Abby played with Alex while Tony, Tim and Ziva packed up their stuff.

"Can I talk to you Tony?" Tony looks at Gibbs who nods and takes Alex for him.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Ziva looks at the others who just watch them. "Let's get some coffee and talk alone." Ziva follows him into the elevator while the others watch.

"Do you not want to bring Alex with us?"

"He's fine with Gibbs. He loves him." Ziva frowns,

"He is your child right? I mean I know you and Gibbs are close but ..." Tony looks at her.

"Is there something you want to ask or that you're implying? Gibbs is Alex's grandpa or papa okay and Abby is his Aunt. Do you have any more questions to ask to share the gossip with Michael and your father or is that enough." Ziva's shocked.

"Tony I do not plan to share any information with them. What … I was simply curious because I went by your apartment yesterday because I found the DVD set you let me borrow finally and found out you moved. I just wanted to ask about it."

"Alex and I moved in with Gibbs … Petey is my dog I got when we went to Stillwater and Jeanne is Alex's mom. She wants nothing to do with us and well that's her decision." Ziva nods,

"And Gibbs is his grandpa? Isn't he a little young for that?" Tony takes a deep breath before turning to her and shutting down the elevator.

"I swear if I find out you used this against us … Gibbs is my biological father. I don't call him dad but he's papa and Jackson's grandpa. That way Alex learns them and if I start calling Jackson grandpa it doesn't get confusing."

"Does Vance know? I mean you guys are pretty open about a lot of things but ..."

"Of course he knows and it came out after the explosion. Right now we're just trying to get Alex used to us but I don't want him used as ammunition against me."

"I would not do that Tony." Tony looks at her.

"I hope not." When they return to the bullpen Alex was laying on Gibbs' chest.

"Abby got to leave too so they left him with me. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she knows about us and Alex." Gibbs looks at Ziva who packs up her things.

"I have no plans to share anything with either my father or Michael. This is nothing they need to know."

"Okay well enjoy your days off." Tony takes Alex who babbles to him.

"Did Jackie say if he had lunch yet?" Gibbs shakes his head.

"They were going to go home and eat next." Ziva watches Tony talk to Alex who was happy and content in Tony's arms though he didn't seem to be a normal baby.

"Okay well then I'm going to see if Abby wants to come out to lunch with us. She's been wanting to go shopping with him." Gibbs nods,

"She has plans with McGee if you want company." Tony knew he had plenty of explaining to do.

"Sure, you want to join us … Ziva?" She was startled by the invite.

"Sure, that would be nice." When they met up at the restaurant Ziva was surprised by how nice it was for a meal with a baby.

"I want him to learn how to behave early. I can always take him outside if he gets noisy but he's usually pretty good." Alex enjoyed feeding himself some of Tony's pasta and babbling to Abby who fed him his baby food.

"So how old is he?"

"He'll be 1 in about a month on the 23rd. We're going to try and have a small party for him at Gibbs' house. Just us, Jackson, Vance's kids … stuff like that." Tim nods,

"What does he need for his birthday? I don't know much about kids but I'm sure Sarah will help me pick out some clothes for him."

"No, get him some toys. He has plenty of clothes but no toys except what we bought him. Jeanne didn't have toys or anything for him and he's a quiet baby who doesn't fuss but he can't have enough toys." Ziva smiles,

"He sounds like he's going to be spoiled. He definitely is a cute little guy." Abby and Tony exchange glances. "What is he not?"

"No he is we're just surprised you said so." Ziva's phone rings and she answers it in Hebrew while they just watched her.

"Sorry about that but I must go. Michael wants to meet me since I am not working this afternoon. Here is for my lunch and thank you for inviting me." Tony brushes it off.

"It's my treat since I invited you." Ziva smiles at Alex who was chewing on a spoon now.

"Bye Alex, it was nice to meet you. I also remember my promise to you Tony."

"Thanks," When she was gone Abby looks at Tony.

"What did she promise?"

"Not to tell Michael or Dir. David about Alex. I don't want them to try and use him against us. Vance knows but I don't know what they might do." Tim nods,

"Well I have no plans to tell anyone. Not that I know them but if you ever need a backup babysitter I'm sure that Sarah will help you out. She loves babies." Tony smiles,

"Ask her and I might take her up on it." Abby went with Tony to pick up more supplies after lunch and then spent the afternoon with Alex at the park. Tony was glad that so many people liked him and wanted to be in his life. He spent time on his laptop looking for birthday party supplies wanting to go a little out for Alex's birthday. He also planned to send Jeanne an invitation though he doubted she'd attend it wouldn't hurt to invite her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So I planned this to go one way but that was before Alex came into the picture so it's still Season 6 but the end of the season will be a little off because I can't see Ziva hurting or threatening Tony if he has a baby.


	9. Rivkin

When Tony went by Ziva's apartment it was to pick up the gift she said she had for Alex when he found Rivkin there. Rivkin just sneered at him without letting him in and Tony tries not to lose his temper so he can just get the gift and go. "What do you want?"

"Ziva has something for me and I came to pick it up?" Rivkin looks him up and down before picking up a toy.

"What this … child's toy? What could you possibly want a toy for?" Tony realized Ziva never told him about Alex.

"It's for my … friend. She bought it for him as a favor to me." Rivkin laughs cynically.

"Yeah, let's see what this says." He picks up wrapping paper ripped open and read from a tag. "To Alex, happy 1st birthday. Love Ziva. Now if it was for a friend why did she wrap and sign the card."

"Maybe it's not the gift she bought for my friend. She said she was going to a particular toy store and I asked her to pick out something age appropriate. I thought Ziva would be here but I'll come back later." Rivkin shakes his head.

"Not so fast Agent DiNozzo, what makes you think for a minute I even believe you. I mean you have a small child by the name of Alexander do you not?" Tony's eyes narrow and Rivkin smiles. "Do not worry, it is not Ziva who spilled the beans as you say." Tony takes a deep breath.

"What is it to you if I have a child? You have nothing to do with him and neither does Ziva."

"Yes but that would mean that this toy is for Alexander correct?" Tony tries to take the toy but Michael throws it. "Now, I tried to be nice but you continue to be rude to me. Why is that?"

"I don't like you and I don't trust you. I have no reason for either. I came only to pick up the toy and I'll return when Ziva's home." He turns to leave and Michael stops him. "Hey!"

They struggle and start to fight as Ziva gets there and Michael is wounded. Ziva rushes to him as Tony looks on in disgust.

"How dare you?" Ziva turns to him confused and angry. "How dare you tell him about Alex? He knew about him and then you … you lied to us. What else have you told him about us?"

"I did not tell him anything. I promised you I would not tell and I did not tell him. You need to get out of here." Tony shakes his head. "Tony, Michael is dying and they will call my father when Mossad finds out. If you don't leave then he will find out about Alex."

"How do I know you haven't already told him?" Ziva rushes to Michael's side as the police and fire got there. Ziva was questioned first.

"Michael was … he attacked me and I pushed him away. He did not like my working for NCIS and wanted me to return to Israel and it got physical." The officer looks at Tony.

"How did you get here?" Ziva answers,

"He got here right before you did. He came to pick up a present for his son." The officer looks at Tony who was pissed.

"Is that correct?" Tony nods,

"Yeah, its right over there. He turns 1 this weekend and Ziva can't make it to the party." Ziva wipes her eyes motioning to the present sitting on top of the wrapping paper.

"Michael … he uh was jealous and got mad that I bought the gift. My father wanted us to get married and he thinks something is going on that is not." The officer speaks into his radio.

"Okay you two can go for now but there might be more questions later." Tony goes to meet the others at the hospital and get his arm checked out.

"Tony, what happened?" Tony shakes his head and Gibbs narrows his eyes. "Tony ..."

"Ziva said Michael attacked her to keep me out of it. He attacked me but she doesn't want me to be involved because of Alex. I'll tell you later." It turned out Tony fractured his collar bone and the doctor's were curious.

"How did you …?" Tony sighs,

"I must've hurt it sparring in the gym at work. I've been trying to ignore the pain but decided to get it checked out while I was here." The doctor looks at Gibbs who doesn't say anything.

"Okay then, ice it, take over the counter pain relief and wear a sling for a couple of weeks until it heals. Follow up with your primary doctor." When they leave the area they find Ziva standing in the hall.

"Ziva, how's Michael?" Ziva looks up with pure hate in her eyes but Gibbs can see pain too. "I'm sorry."

"He's gone and my father … he wants to see me in MTAC in two hours." She looks in Tony's direction where he's waiting for Gibbs. "I am covering for him because I was calling Michael out of this mission but he needs to say he was not there. My father will push until he finds out Tony's weakness and he does not know about Alex."

"Okay, I'll let him know. He told the doctor he hurt his arm while sparring and came with you so he checked it. We'll be there in MTAC with you but ..." Ziva's phone rings and she turns from Gibbs speaking in Hebrew. When she hangs up she leans with her head against the wall.

"That was my father, he's waiting for me in MTAC." Gibbs nods,

"I'll give you a ride." Gibbs and Tony sat back in MTAC while Ziva and Vance spoke to Eli. Tony knew Alex was there and he was tired so he kept looking at his watch. "Tony, Abby can put him to sleep and he'll sleep on the way home."

"I know but this is the first time I didn't get to put him to sleep. What if she doesn't rock him the right way or ..." Eli says something in Hebrew so the others turn to Tony and Gibbs. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Do you have something you wish to share Agent DiNozzo? I do not understand why you are there." Tony shakes his head.

"I came in with Ziva and Gibbs, that is all." Eli frowns,  
"Ziva I want you on the first jet home tomorrow. The liason with NCIS is over." His screen cut out and the MTAC went silent.

"Ziva, give your father time to cool down. He is just upset and ..." Tony didn't know what to really say but she shakes her head.

"I was Michael's control officer and now it is my job to take his place on his next mission. I will not be back but take care of Alex. I only did this for him." When they leave MTAC Ziva takes off on her own ignoring the others and Tony picks up a sleeping Alex from Abby's lab where he's asleep on her futon.

"Is Ziva okay? What happened to Michael?" Tony sighs,

"He attacked me and … well Ziva's taking the fall for it. Otherwise there could be huge problems but she doesn't want anything to happen to me because of Alex. She's leaving to go back to Tel Aviv with his body in the morning." Abby hugs him,

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Tony didn't know what to think about Ziva but he wished he understood Hebrew. "I think it might be for the best." Abby didn't believe it but knew something happened.

"Okay and you should go home. We have a big weekend ahead of us." Jackson and Mike were coming into town that weekend for Alex's birthday though Tony wasn't sure about Mike, Gibbs wanted him there.

"I know and I'm taking the rest of the week off to rest my shoulder and finish getting ready for the party. I'll talk to you tomorrow I have to get him home and into bed." Gibbs steps off the elevator as Tony struggles to carry Alex and the diaper bag.  
"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, Alex is already asleep." Gibbs rolls his eyes and takes Alex.

"You're going to tip over carrying him. Come to Papa and lets go home." In the car Gibbs glances at Tony. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy. I wish I understood Hebrew sometimes." Gibbs understood what Tony meant.

"Yeah well I understood a little bit and Dir. David was just yelling at Ziva for causing so many problems. It wasn't her fault and I know you were the one who killed him but she wants to protect Alex."

"That's what she told me. Rivkin knew about him and had opened the present for Alex getting pissed. She says she didn't tell him but ..."

"Dir. David thinks Alex is an American boyfriend of hers not your son. He asked and she said that he was just a friend. Rivkin mentioned something about him causing a distraction but then you started fiddling and I didn't catch the rest." Tony looks at him.

"When did you learn Hebrew?"

"Not the first time I've worked with the Israeli's and I was stationed near there when I was still in the Marine's." They rode the rest of the way in silence. Gibbs put Alex to bed and he didn't wake up at all and Tony just sat watching her. He wished the best for Ziva only because she was protecting Alex. He also had a feeling they'd never see or hear from Ziva again though he was hoping they would.


	10. Anthony, Alex and Ziva

Saturday before the party when Tony got ready to leave to get the balloons and cake for Alex's party he ran into Anthony who was just arriving at the house. Tony hadn't yet told him about Alex not wanting to tell him over the phone and Gibbs said if he was okay with Alex he could go there. Tony had called and asked to talk to him but hadn't heard from him until the. "Dad … this is a surprise."

"Well Junior you did call and say you needed to talk to me in person. This is where you're staying now?" Tony nods,

"Yeah it's partially why I needed to talk to you but I have to run some errands. Do you want to come and we can talk while I drive." Anthony saw Abby putting up a banner while Gibbs and Mike were doing other things trying not to appear as they were listening.

"It looks like you're having a party. Shouldn't you stay and help set up? I mean if you're staying here and ..." Tony sighs,

"I'm going to pick up things for the party. Look ..." He groans hearing Alex on the baby monitor. "I … Gibbs can you get him? If he sees me he won't let me go." Anthony frowns as Gibbs goes upstairs.

"Who is he going to get? Was that a baby?"

"Yes dad and I don't have time to explain right now. Look if we stay too long ..." It was too late as Tony hears Alex.

"Da da!"

"Come here big boy. Dad, this is my son Alex … it's his birthday today and that's why I'm going after the balloons and cake." He wanted to add that it wasn't something Anthony did but didn't want to start fighting. Anthony looks at Gibbs.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs looks at Tony who nods.

"Sure, Alex this is uh ..." Tony shrugs and Gibbs smiles, "What do you want to be called Anthony?" Anthony looks at Alex and Tony.

"What does he call you?"

"I'm papa and my dad's grandpa." Anthony thinks,

"Okay then Anthony's fine. If you're already establishing a family I shouldn't interrupt it and ..." Tony sighs,

"Dad, if I didn't want you here I would've never called you. We called grandpa by grandpa so it wouldn't be confusing to Alex. Stay for the party and think about a name but I have to get going."

"Okay, do you still want me to come with you?"

"Sure if you want." Abby takes Alex and Tony's surprised to see him go with her. "We'll be back." Mike stops him as Anthony goes out to the car.

"Do you want company other than your old man?" Tony shakes his head.

"Thanks but we need to talk and not without a bunch of ears. We'll be fine." In the car Tony doesn't say anything for a while. "If you want to come around you need to accept Alex and that we're living with Gibbs."

"You're not calling him dad?"

"No … that's still a little strange but grandpa's more … he treats me like a grandpa and it's not like I have any other grandparent. I do have a dad though and he understands that. I only found out about Alex a couple of months ago and I love him." Anthony stays silent for a few minutes.

"Didn't you want a junior or your own though?" Tony laughs,

"I don't know maybe but I didn't even know Jeanne was pregnant. I was in Stillwater with Grandpa when she showed up at NCIS with Alex. She couldn't raise him and wanted to leave him with me. I think the name Alex fits him but I don't know where Jeanne got the name, we haven't spoke since I got him."

"Well … he's a cute little guy and he looks like you when you were a baby. He has your same curious eyes when meeting someone." Tony chuckles,

"Grandpa says Gibbs had the same look when he was little. Strange to share something when you don't even realize you're related. I only moved in because I have a dog now too and there's more room there. Alex is trying to walk and has his own room, Petey has a big back yard to run around in and my apartment wasn't ready for either of those." Anthony had to admit to that.

"Yeah well … I just don't want to get in the way. I might not be your biological father but I do love you Tony."

"I know and I love you too. I couldn't see how you could love me … I mean as someone else's kid but grandpa pointed out it was almost the same thing as loving Alex even when I never knew he existed. Gibbs doesn't mind if you come around as long as you accept that Alex is a part of our lives and he's papa and grandpa's grandpa."

"I can live with that but we have to figure out what to call me then." Later when they return they have the cake and way more decorations then Tony planned to get.

"Dad decided we needed to buy the store out of balloons." Abby laughs,

"Well that isn't a bad thing and the kids can take some home. Gibbs and Mike are in the backyard with Alex and Amira. They set up the pool so the babies are playing in it and Jackson's upstairs getting ready." Tony and Anthony go into the back where Alex and Amira are just splashing around in the pool laughing.

"Hey did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah even brought a truck load of balloons home. Dad bought at least one of each kids birthday balloons there were in addition to the ones I had ordered." Gibbs didn't like this but he knew Anthony was trying to make things right.

"Well at least he likes balloons." Alex spots Tony and lifts his arms.

"Da da," Tony picks him up and kisses his head. "Down," Tony laughs,

"Well that was easy."

"Well now you're wet?" Tony looks down at his shirt and shrugs.

"No more than when I give him a bath. Mike Franks, this is my uh … dad Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Dad this is Mike Franks, he used to be Gibbs' boss way before I started there."

"It's nice to meet you Mike." Mike nods,

"You too Mr. DiNozzo." Mike didn't like what he heard about Anthony but decided to be nice for Tony and Alex's sake.

"Just call me Anthony. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, we're just waiting for the party to start. We have about half an hour before the kids arrive. Do you want a beer? You can go inside if you want to wait?"

"I'd like to sit out here with Alex if you don't mind. He looks a lot like Junior when he was a baby." Gibbs nods,

"Can you tell me about when he was little?" Tony groans as Abby comes out.

"Tony, there's a strange guy at the door asking for you. He says he has a package for you and will only give it to you." Gibbs and Mike jump up.

"Stay with the babies Abby." Gibbs goes to the door. "Can I help you?" Amit Hadar was there and looks at Gibbs.

"You are not Tony DiNozzo."

"No, I'm his dad and this is my house. Can I help you?"

"I came as a favor to Ziva David to deliver a package to Tony. She says that it's important that it be delivered today." Tony looks at him.

"Who are you?"

"Amit Hadar, I work for Dir. David." Tony actually knew who he was though he didn't know what he looked like.

"It's fine, Ziva told me about him." Tony walks out on the porch closing the door behind him. "What did she send me?"

"Before her apartment was destroyed we went through it and among the things were a gift for your son. She asked that I deliver it to you so he was sure to get it." He hands Tony the box that Rivkin taunted him with. "For the record Ziva never told Michael Rivkin about your son. He knew there was an Alex but he thought it was a new boyfriend. That is how Dir. David found out. She has told him it was a friends child."

"Thank you for telling me." Hadar leaves and Tony takes the box back in the house. Gibbs asked about the box but Tony decided to put it with the other presents already there. A lot of people were coming to the party so it would be a disaster for the gifts but Tony some how trusted what Hadar told him about the gift. He might work for Eli but he was a good friend to Ziva too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was supposed to be about the party but I wanted Anthony there and couldn't just drop him in the middle of everything without his own scenes meeting Alex and talking to Tony.


	11. Party party PARTAYYYYY

During the party when the music started Alex and Amira started dancing so the other kids joined in while the grownups ate and talked. Anthony and Jackson got to talking about Tony when he was little while Gibbs, Mike and Tony talked. "I can't believe you're a grandpa Probie. You don't seem that old." Gibbs chuckles,

"Thanks and neither can I but he's a good little guy. He's sure taking off with everything he's learning." Alex was holding onto Amira's hands bouncing up and down laughing.

"Yeah, that's his new thing. I never thought he'd grow out of his shell."

"His shell?"

"When he came to us he was quiet, never did anything. He could sit up and play normally but was just … weird. Jeanne had a nurse taking care of him so maybe she didn't like him being a baby or ignored him but when we gave him attention he changed and loved it." Gibbs nods,

"He's also grown a lot but the pediatrician says he's healthy and normal." Mike's surprised.

"You take him to the doctor?"

"Tony can't take it when he gets his shots. He doesn't cry but Tony freaks out." Tony turns red.

"I didn't have good experiences with doctor's when I was a kid much less shots. I couldn't stand the thought of going with Alex to get his."

"It's fine and I don't mind being there for him." The doorbell rings and Gibbs yells out. "Come in!" They're shocked when Jeanne comes in with a gift.

"I hope its okay that I'm here. You did invite me right Tony?"

"Yeah, since I didn't hear anything I didn't think you were coming. Come in the kids are dancing." Alex just looks at her as Tony introduces her to the ones who don't know her and Jeanne watches him.

"He's gotten so big."

"Yeah, he's growing like a weed. Uh … come get something to drink and something to eat. We're going to have the cake later and take pictures." Tony left her with Jackie and then heads upstairs where Gibbs follows him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just overwhelming. First dad shows up, then Ziva's present and now Jeanne. What in the world happens next?" Gibbs chuckles,

"Well it's a comedy act that's for sure." Tony rolls his eyes and Gibbs smiles.

"Everything's still running smoothly and that's the main thing. Besides at least Jeanne's here now. Abby wanted pictures of her for Alex when he's older to have and she was going to ask you to ask Jeanne but I knew you had invited her so I said to wait first."

Downstairs Alex was still dancing to the music but this time he was dancing with Jeanne who was smiling as he bounced holding her hands. Abby was taking pictures of everyone including Jeanne who seemed to be enjoying herself with Alex.

"Well that's not as bad as I thought it'd be." Later Abby poses everyone for pictures to get a group shot planning to set the timer but Jeanne tries to take it.

"Nope, you're part of the party so get in there. Then I want some shots of you, Tony and Alex." Jeanne goes and sits next to Tony who has Alex in his lap. Gibbs sits next to her and Anthony next to Tony. "Okay let's take this baby."

She practically falls over them ask the camera goes off and then lands on Tim. They try to straighten themselves as Alex laughs and the camera keeps going off.

"Well that was a bust."

"Not entirely Abs, it'll make some good caption shots." Gibbs smacks the back of his head and they laugh. "Just set it up again Abs so we can get the shot." Abby quickly does and goes for next to Gibbs and is there in time for the next round.

"There, that's enough shots of us trying to stay around this couch Abs." She pouts but kisses his cheek.

"Okay fine but I still want pictures of you and Jackson later." Gibbs agrees knowing she'd get them anyway but Abby starts posing Tony and Jeanne with Alex and then others with just Alex and Tony and Anthony together.

"This is a nice party Junior but are you going to open his gifts?"

"Not until later when things die down so I can keep track of who brought what. Thanks for staying and not flipping out about Alex. I didn't want to tell you over the phone or in an email." Anthony smiles,

"That's fine and I'm glad I was here. What are you going to do for a nanny? I assume you will eventually return to work. The trust fund won't last forever."

"That's true but I already have. Mrs. Vance watches him for me. She misses having a baby around the house so ..." Anthony smiles as Jackie was rocking Alex who was sucking on his thumb.

"She looks good with him and as she is the director's wife I assume she can be trusted."

"Of course and I would've taken more time off if I needed it to find a nanny. I didn't want to put him in day care and he's improved a lot since she started to watch him."

Later when everyone but Abby, Jackson, Mike and Amira are gone Tony starts to open the presents. Most were push or learning toys but he got clothes, books, and stuffed animals too. Tony got to Ziva's gift when Gibbs stops him.

"Dad found something that used to belong to Kelly that we agree Alex should have." Gibbs disappears into the basement and returns with a red tricycle with ribbons on the handles. "Dad had it in storage and I fixed it up but ..." Tony smiles,

"It's great. Look Alex, Papa and Grandpa got you a bike." Alex was by the coffee table trying to reach for the stuffed animals when he spotted the bike.

"Mine!" They laugh but Alex takes a few steps towards it before falling on his butt. When he saw everyone looking at him he started to cry.

"Oh it's okay Alex. Come here baby." Tony scoops him up hugging him and then puts him on the bike.

"Don't you think you're spoiling him Tony? He's a little boy but ..."

"He was neglected by his mother and the nurse she hired. Giving him love and showing I care is not spoiling him Mike. That's what got him out of his shell." Mike gives Gibbs a weird look but Gibbs shrugs.

"He's not hurting anything and Alex never cries like that." Abby helped Alex with the trike and Tony sat down to open Ziva's gift. In the box there was a teddy bear and a small book of children's prayers. Tony smiles,

"This is a good present." Alex was more excited by the bear than the bike or other toys and Abby put him to bed.

"Where's Ziva? I thought everyone was coming to this party."

"She went back to Tel Aviv … some stuff happened and she went to protect us." Mike looks at Gibbs who shakes his head.

"Tomorrow would you mind keeping an eye on Amira while I help Probie with a project?"

"Sure, I don't know what we can do but sure." Abby comes back down.

"Why don't we take Alex and Amira to the zoo? I've been to take Alex and having Amira here would be great. We can rent those strollers for two kids there." Tony smiles,

"What do you think Mike? Can we take her there?"

"Sure, if you're don't mind. She loves animals." Tony smiles,

"So does Alex and we can kill a couple of hours there if that's enough time."

"Yeah it is." Tony looks at Gibbs.

"What are you two going to be doing?"

"Well I know you want to redo Alex's room to look more for a boy so dad and Mike offered to help me tomorrow. We're going to paint and fix up the room." Tony smiles,

"Thanks, I can ..." Mike shakes his head,

"No, you can't do anything. That's why we weren't going to say anything but now that Alex has these things for his room we gotta know if you want them up in there." They discuss the toys and other stuff Alex got for his birthday. Tony was glad Gibbs, Jackson and Mike wanted to do the little things for them and accepted him right away even with Alex.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey y'all I got caught up in my new story and working on another new story so this one was a little lacking. I'm trying to roll out a new story but I need a name and go check out my other story **Home to you.**


	12. Zoo's and baseball

The next day when Tony and Alex came downstairs dressed for the zoo Jackson was packing them some food. Gibbs was making up sandwiches and packing finger foods for Alex while Amira 'helped'. Abby was also helping by packing the bag with stuff they could carry. "What's all of this?"

"Well you can take your own food into the zoo and this will save you some money. What kind of sandwiches do you want? I packed lunch meat, crackers and cheese pieces for Alex and Amira wanted some too but Abby's taking peanut butter and jelly so it doesn't spoil for herself."

"Uh … do we have anything cold to keep the mayonnaise fresh? I can't eat peanut butter so ..." Gibbs was surprised though he realized he had never seen Tony eat it.

"Yeah we froze some water and juice last night so you could have them today. Ham and turkey?" Tony nods,

"Yeah thanks," Abby looks at him.

"Why can't you have peanut butter? I didn't know you were allergic." Tony sighs,

"I'm not allergic I just don't eat peanut butter. I can't even stand to look at the stuff." No one said anything though Tony could tell they wanted to know. "I had a nanny who would only feed me the stuff when my dad wasn't there. I would eat okay when he was home but it wasn't that often. The cooks didn't care what she fed me because it meant they didn't have to cook but got paid for it."

"Well that's no life for a kid." Mike joins them and Amira runs over to him.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready to go to the zoo with Uncle Tony and Aunt Abby?" Amira nods,

"Uh huh, Nino said that we can take the baby too." Tony smiles as Alex loved when Amira paid him attention.

"You sure can but remember to listen to Uncle Tony and Aunt Abby okay?" Amira nods and Mike smiles at Tony. "I just installed her booster seat into the truck for you. She rarely uses it so it can be tricky."

"Thanks Mike," Mike tries to hand him some money and Abby shakes her head.

"Today's my treat. I got passes from my friend who works there and gets a discount for family. We get in free and wristbands for the rides."

"That sounds good and I have the camera charged for pictures." Abby smiles,

"I still have the camera from work that I borrowed for the birthday party." They set off with Amira singing in the backseat and Alex making noise. "He's such a good baby isn't he?" Tony smiles,

"Yeah and I'm lucky to have him. Thanks for the idea to go to the zoo, it sounds like fun."

"Haven't you ever gone?"

"No, mom thought they were dirty and dad wouldn't spend time with me somewhere like that. It was beneath us." Abby sighs,

"Well I love the zoo and it just looks funny if I show up there by myself. It's fun to take kids to especially when it's their first time." Tony smiles,

I hope it's fun and doesn't get too hot. Alex gets hot very easily."

"So do I but we'll be fine and we can always leave if we're not." While they were pushing the stroller around Alex loved seeing the animals as did Amira and Abby took plenty of pictures even when they were in the petting zoo. By the time they got home Amira and Alex were worn out and ready for naps.

"Did you guys have fun today?"

Amira nods running to Mike who scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"Yeah they had a lot of fun and Abby took tons of pictures of both kids but I think Alex is ready for a nap." Gibbs nods,

"Okay, you can put him down in my room if you want. The playpens set up in there." When Gibbs went upstairs both Alex's room and Tony's room had crime scene tape on the doors.

"Gibbs, what's going on in my room? Why is there crime scene tape across my room? I thought you were just redoing Alex's room." Gibbs sighs,

"I hope you don't mind and we're not touching any of your stuff but we decided to repaint the room too. Just some touch up because dad looked in and thought it could use some paint. Mike helped me to move the furniture and ..." Tony shakes his head.

"I don't mind I was just wondering. Do you guys need any help?"

"Nope, the paint just has to dry in the room though some stuff can use some assembling. He got some extra outdoor toys." There was a hard plastic tree house and slide in the back.

"Where did these come from?"

"Oh the birthday fairy." Tony looks at Gibbs and laughs.

"I'm not falling for that one Gibbs. I might not have had the best childhood but I know there's no such thing as the birthday fairy."

"Your dad dropped them off just before noon. Since he didn't have time to buy him anything yesterday he went shopping. He said he would call you later since you weren't here though."

"Okay well that's good I guess. Did I get any other messages today?"

"No, just that. Dad did manage to get 6 tickets to a baseball game tonight for all of us and Abby to go." Tony frowns,

"Why baseball?" This surprises Gibbs since Tony was into sports.

"Just a tradition to go to games … I thought you like sports." Tony shrugs holding up one of the walls.

"Yeah but I never got into baseball. It was a father/son thing and it's another thing my dad never had time for. I follow it and everything but can't sit still for a game." Gibbs frowns,

"Well okay but it might be fun. It's just a local game so it's not as big as other but this summer I can teach you about baseball." Tony looks at him strangely. "What? I know how to play."

"Yeah but I don't see you as the type to show anyone. What did they do to you while we were gone?"

"Nothing, I just like to play. We can even invite Palmer and McGee over to help if you want."

"Oh no, not going to happen. I hear them talking about the games and everything I'm sure they know what they're doing more than I do."

"Tony, so things weren't your averge childhood but we can change that. Come to the game with us tonight and then we'll work on teaching you to play baseball."

"Okay," It did sound like fun but he just didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Tony was sure that if others were there he'd just make a fool out of himself. "What time's the game?"

"We thought we'd leave about 4:30 or so and grab a bite to eat on the way." Abby pops out the back door. "Tony are you going to the game? If not I'll hang out with you here but either way I have to go home and change." Tony smiles,

"Yeah I'll go." Abby spins around and Tony laughs. "I didn't take her for a sports type of girl."

"She's not usually but I think it's the uniforms the guys wear." Tony laughs and by the time Alex and Amira wake up the toys are assembled so they play on them.

"Tony, if you don't want to go to the game tonight I understand. I just used to take Jethro and we took Kelly when he was home."

"No I want to go I just don't … I'm not that big on it but I can try it out. Who knows maybe Alex will be into it one day and then I'll have to know about it right?" Jackson smiles,

"Yeah and I hope I'm around to see that day." Once they were at the game Tony got into the hang of it and forgot the problems of the day. Gibbs and Tony were trying to catch the fly balls while Abby took pictures of them and Jackson sat with Alex feeding him junk food.

"Just make sure he doesn't choke on all that junk dad."

"I know what I'm doing Jethro." As Tony goes to dive for a ball getting caught up in it he flips over the seats startling them. When he sits up with the ball Alex and Amira laugh .

"Next time try to do that without aging us okay Tony." Tony chuckles though his arm hurts from where he landed.

"I didn't plan to land there." Gibbs saw he was being careful with his arm.

"You going to see Ducky in the morning?" Tony knew that was his way of asking if he needed to be seen right away.

"Sure, if we can get a ride in with you. I have to drop Alex off with Jackie in the morning." Jackson shakes his head.

"I plan to be in town a few more days if no one minds and I can watch this little guy. I need more grandpa and grandson time." Mike rolls his eyes but Gibbs and Tony know he appreciates having one on one time with Amira. By the end of the night Mike and Jackson agree to take the kids to the park the next day and Gibbs hoped they would be okay together and no blood shed since he didn't want to take sides.


	13. Surprise

After everyone went home and things settled down Tony, Gibbs and Alex fell back into their familiar routine. With Ziva gone they seemed to have more cases but Jackie was great with Alex bringing him by during lunch where Gibbs gave Tony some time with him or he stayed behind to make calls and run things if Jackie was coming by with Alex. Tony missed the field work but knew it was important to stay in touch with Alex. "Addy!" Tony was started when he was grabbed around the legs by Alex while at the copy machine.

"Hey buddy, did you get away from Aunt Jackie?" Alex giggles raising his arms as Jackie joins them.

"I hope it's okay we stopped by. I know you said you would be home tonight but I just had to show you his newest thing. He started taking his first steps this morning and well he wiggled to get down when we got here and took off to you." Tony covers Alex with kisses making him giggle.

"Is that right? Are you walking now? What a big boy you are. Of course it's okay Jackie and thanks for bringing him by. I'm sure he can stay with Abby until we leave. Where are the kids?"

"They're with some friends tonight since Leon said he would try to be home early." Gibbs joins them,

"Hi Jackie, what brings you guys by?"

"Alex wanted to show his daddy how he can walk now and I just stopped by to talk to Leon." Gibbs smiles,

"Well that's good we have to get him on video doing that." Tony put the papers he was copying on the desk.

"I'm going to take him down to see Abby for now. She has that corner set up for him."

"McGee's down there and I just have to talk to Vance and then we can go home for now." Up in Vance's office he was staring out the window when Gibbs got there. "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, have a seat. I need to talk to you about something." Gibbs groans,

"We already made plans for tonight Leon. Jackie brought Alex by and they're down in Abby's lab." Vance sighs and Gibbs knows it's not about a case. "Did something happen? Did you hear something about Ziva?"

"You heard about the Damocles … the cargo ship that went down earlier this month?" Gibbs nods,

"Yeah, it was just cargo though … right?"

"There were a few passengers … Ziva was among them. There were no survivors." Gibbs felt like his stomach fell. "Eli called to tell me so I could tell you and the others but there's more."

"If he found out about Alex ..."

"Yes but because what else he had to tell me. Did you know that Ziva was married to an American citizen?" Gibbs shakes his head.

"No, why wouldn't she say anything? If that was true then why didn't you say something? Why did you send her off after Jenny …?"

"I didn't know until this morning when Eli called. This was her last mission for Mossad and if anything went wrong she wanted her next of kin to be notified." Gibbs runs a hand over his face.

"I have to talk to the others first and let them know what's going on. Do you have his information or …?" Vance just looks at him and Gibbs knew he wasn't going to like what he said next. "Who did she get married to?"

"She married Tony … Eli's not happy but apparently she told him some things. She left some things that were to go to him if something happened and not even Mossad can or could do anything about the marriage." Gibbs sighs,

"You didn't know?"

"I wouldn't have sent her back Gibbs. I don't like that they kept this from us but we don't know why until ..." Gibbs nods,

"I better go, Jackie's downstairs waiting for you. I have to tell the others too."

"Ask her to come up here please and tell DiNozzo this qualifies him for bereavement leave."

In Abby's lab she was helping Alex toss a ball back and forth with Tony. It was one of his kid balls and after a wild throw they were surprised when Gibbs got it.

"Hey boss, we were just waiting for you. Since I got a ride in with you and I didn't think you'd want me to abandon you here." Gibbs gives Alex the ball and he smiles.

"Fank oo," Alex was picking up a lot of words by the day including "uck" they were trying to break him out of saying but it was usually too funny when he did say it.

"What happened boss? Don't tell me we have another case, I haven't put Alex to bed in a week."

"No, there's no case but I need to talk to you guys." McGee returns and sees them looking serious.

"Did something happen?" Gibbs nods,

"I just came from Vance's office and I have some bad news." Abby went to McGee and Tony sat down.

"It's Ziva isn't it?" Gibbs nods as Abby starts to sob in McGee's arms. "I didn't want her to go on that stupid trip. We could've stopped her but she didn't want to tell her father the great Eli David that we were married and now ..." He stops realizing what he said and looks at them. "Uh ..."

"Ziva told Eli who told Vance who told me. This would've changed things if we had known sooner."

"It was a mistake or that's what we told ourselves by the time we wanted to make it work we thought you'd be mad we did it in the first place and hid it." They look at Abby and McGee who haven't said anything. "It was when we were on protection detail with Dir. Sheppard in Las Vegas. All three of us got drunk one night and I ended up married to Ziva."

"I know, Lee and I overheard the two of you fighting about it. I threatened to spill her secret if she told anyone and then Gibbs came back so ..."

"You knew she was the mole and you thought keeping their marriage a secret was a better option?" Abby shakes her head.

"No that her and Jimmy were shagging all over NCIS. I came back one night to run tests for Balboa and found them going at it on my futon." Tony let's out a snort.

"Is that why you got your office fumigated?"

"If you saw what I did you'd get the whole lab fumigated but they heard me but didn't know I saw them. I just started making a lot of noise out here and gave them time to get dressed. They said they only fell asleep. I told Timmy about it and he told me you two were married so I could keep it over Lee's head." McGee sighs,

"Later we figured out that she probably thought we were talking about her being a mole. I never would've kept that a secret." Tony takes a deep breath.

"She shouldn't have gone but she didn't want Eli to know about the marriage and we couldn't work together married. Father and son is one thing but ..." Gibbs sighs,

"You two were working together fine and I doubt Vance would've split you up. He would've never sent her back to Tel Aviv. Eli knows about the marriage and has things she wanted you to have in case she didn't make it home." Tony shakes his head.

"I don't want to see him or deal with him. She went on that ship because he demanded she finish the mission. She should've never gone but ..." Abby hugs him and Tony lets her as he feels all the emotions come down on him. "How mad are you?"

"I should be but if Lee was around I assume it was when I was in Mexico?"

"Yeah … it's a long story but yeah that's when we went to Vegas. Not everything that happens there stays there." Alex got fussy so Tony took him. She left because I didn't tell her the truth about Jeanne. I swore nothing more than kissing and now there's Alex." Gibbs sighs,

"Vance says that you qualify for bereavement leave and eventually you will have to deal with Eli but that can be another day." Tony nods and Abby goes home with them. A quick call to Vance tells Gibbs that Eli requested a video conference with Tony the next day and then they could all take a few days off though Tony would be given the full bereavement leave. Tony wasn't happy about it but knew that it was inevitable.


End file.
